Crainer
MrCrainer (Benjamin Dreyer Vestergaard) is a Danish gaming YouTuber. He is dating Fie Laursen. Her Youtube channel's name is Foreign Fie. His birthday is December 12, 1995 and he is currently 21 years old. He speaks in an unconventional voice (very high pitched) Series Here are a few of Crainer's series he's currently working on: Inactive Series * Mission: Moon Butt - (Modded Survival) This is one of Crainer's most random series. His main objective: use the GalactiCraft Mod to "Create a butt on the moon." Without Notice | Videos: 5 * "Test Pack, Please Ignore!" - (FTB ModPack TPPI Survival) This is a Survival Series where it's the basic thing about trying to build a base and survive as long as he can. Without Notice | Videos: 11 * SkyFactory w/ SSundee - (Technologcal SkyBlock ModPack Survival) This Survival series is a Modded version of the classic Minecraft map, 'SkyBlock,' whereas this version's objectives are: 1) Complete the list of achivements that are put into 3 Tiers, and 2) Automating everything. With Notice | Videos: 30 * Rage Mode - This is a series in which he plays very hard maps/games. * SkyFactory 2 - (Technological SkyBlock ModPack Survival) Season 2 of SkyFactory w/ SSundee. The same thing as the first ModPack, but improved. There is also the fact that they are teaming up as "Team Crundee" and trying to battle against Bacon_Donut (creator of SkyFactory 1 & 2) and GiantWaffle, teaming up as "Team Breakfast." Teams Crundee and Breakfast are able to prank and troll each other, but the trolls are nearly as bad as the ones seen in the series 'Crazy Craft 2.0" With Notice | Videos: 35 * Golden Coblestone- Ian and Crainer go on a quest from Bobby to aquire the Golden Cobblestone. With Notice | Videos: 17 * Crazy Craft 2.0/3.0 - (ModPack Survival) This is a series that originally started with SSundee, but on his 2nd episode, he decided to add Crainer in. The objective is to become very overpowered, and try to fight the 3 End Bosses (from OreSpawn). Along this was also Crainer and SSundee trying to prank eachother in the most trolliest ways possible, whereas now trolls are able to kill them. videos: 17+ * The Sort Of Vanilla Series - (Vanilla, With A New Mod Every Second Episode) This is a series where Crainer started vanilla, and decides to add mods in every second episode suggested from his crazie family. videos: 18+ Active Series * What Is Minecraft- Crainer and Boskie play a modpack where crafting recipies are scrambled, and rescrambled every few minutes. * PrimeMC- Crainer plays with the Crazie family on Skyblock fire, Prison, and skywars. * Factions- On the Timeless PvP server, Crainer builds a faction, CobbleKillerZ, in an attempt to take down SSundee's faction, Sexy Faces V5 * Crundee Craft- This is a ModPack Survival that Crainer and SSundee created. Also, Crainer and SSundee troll each other throughout the journey. * Head Hunter- This is a Quest ModPack that involves decapitating various people or creatures, and each episode usually involving either Crainer or SSundee hunting each other or the other's girlfriend. Quotes * "HeeeLLLOO!!! My Crazie Family and welcome to yet another episode of..." (Intro in his own video) * "If you guys still enjoy this series be sure to hit that like button or comment down below because that's the only way so I know you guys still love this." (Early-Mid Videos) * "#CrainerFriends is right... (image appears) there. If you wanna know what that is, check the link in the description down below for your chance to appear in my next video." * "OH MY GOD!!!" * "What the cr*p, man?!?!" * "NO!!!" * "Cobblestone will never equal life in my life!" * "Dirt equals life!" * "I'll name him Benny." * "I'll name him Billy." * "I'll name him Bobby." * "BOBBY!!!" * "Why?!?!" * "Why do you have to do this to me?!" * "Look at this freakin mine!" * "#long hashtag" * "GOSH DANG IT!!" * "DANG IT!!" (When lose or fail something) * "LELLELLELLELLEL..." * "GO, Bobby, GO!" (Happy Wheels) * "What the cr*p, dude?! What the cr*p, dude?!?! WHAT THE CR*P?!?! NOOOOO!!! IAN!!! HE USED A NETHER-... OOOOOH!!!" (Crainer's reaction after SSundee turned his castle into dirt in Crazy Craft 2) * "AAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH!!!" (When falling to death) * "Can I name you Bobby?" * "We're rich this time!" (Lucky Block Challenge) * "(Dies from lucky block) Minus (multiple of five) nether stars!" (Lucky Block Challenge) * "You have three seconds to guess in the comments below what I'll be naming this guy. 3... 2... 1... It's Bobby." * "(SSundee) Hey, what's going on guys? SSundee here wi-" "(Crainer) (Scream loud or say something weird)" (Intro in SSundee's videos) * "Give him 100!" (100 Ways to Die) * "I don't wanna do dis..." * "Why do you hate our beautiful Meat Poles?" * "More meat poles!" * "The meat poles will live on!" * "I JUST DIED TO A MEAT POLE!!" * "YAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!" * "IAN!" * "You know what?... IAN!" * "I don't wanna keep an open mind!" * "(SSundee) Now let me ask you something." "(Crainer) No, I don't have a pen and paper ready!" "(SSundee) Do you have a pen and paper ready?" * "Do you even (Random word, usually Vanilla) bro?!" * "Keep an open mind." * "If you don't know who Kehaan is, one, where the cr*p have you been? And two, he's the guy who made this freakin' modpack, dude!" * "He's a genius! He's a freakin' troll genius!" * "You know what? No! No, I am keeping Gertrude!" * "Well hello there, Ian! (evil laugh)" (Villain Crainer) * "Gertrude loves me!" * "(SSundee) Hashtag Crainer's all grown up." "(Crainer) I AM NOT GROWN UP, IAN!!" "(SSundee) I don't believe it." (Crainer getting involved with cobblestone) * "(Crainer) The only reason why I want to get the Golden Cobblestone is so I can burn it!" "(SSundee) Burn it into your heart." (Golden Cobblestone) * "I swear, if any of you comment that I'm grown up, I'm gonna punch myself." * "TELL THEM THAT I'M NOT GROWN UP!!" "(SSundee) Hashtag Crainer's all grown up." "(Crainer) I'm out. (Rage Quits)" (Golden Cobblestone) * "#NotGrownUp" * "Where are you, Ian?" (Head Hunter) * "I'm going to get a girlfriend" (Head Hunter) * "Well we can't live here anymore." * "♪Say hello from the other side!♪" * "... WHAT?!?!" * "Cobble Killers OP!" (Factions) * "NO!! GoDz, you lost 300k!!" (Factions) * "WHAT THE CRAP WERE YOU DOING?!?!" (Factions) * "GoDz the gambler." (Factions) * "I just lost a million dollars!!" (Factions) * "We've been raided." (Factions) * "Your mom is a hydra." * "You just got roasted!" * "I took Gertrude." * "Anyway Crazie Fanily, that's gonna have to be it for today's episode of (Series)." (Outro) * "I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!" (Outro) Trivia/Facts * Crainer refuses to accept that he is #allgrownup. * Crainer has a head-loving girlfriend in the series, Head Hunter * Crainer started the whole "Crundee" thing that combined the names Crainer and SSundee together. This started in Season One of SkyFactory. * Crainer frequently asks SSundee to "eat his meat poles" * Crainer HATES SSundee's Cobblestone obsession and how he thinks "Cobblestone = Life" (Even more than Lancey does). This ultimately leads to him hating Cobblestone overall. Starting in The Golden Cobblestone, SSundee made it a gag in making it seem like Crainer loves Cobblestone, saying "Hashtag Crainer's all grown up." * He caught on with SSundee loving an OreSpawn girl named "Gertrude" from SSundee's Crazy Craft One Series. This led to Crainer kidnapping Gertrude in various trolls in both Crazy Craft Two and Crundee Craft. * He enjoys naming things Bobby, much to SSundee's annoyance. * He is known to call his fans "The Crazie Family". * He has a girlfriend named Fie. * He has an obsession with Meatpoles, ever since season one of SkyFactory. This led to SSundee disliking Meatpoles as much as Crainer hates Cobblestone. He also believes "Dirt = Life". * Whenever he and SSundee are being judged, he usually throws steak at the judge to bribe him. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Danish YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:YouTube Animators